


Old Wounds {Fanmix}

by CypressSunn



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: “They say don't open old woundsbut you're still brand new…”— a mix for Andromache and Quỳnh.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh
Kudos: 7





	Old Wounds {Fanmix}

**Author's Note:**

> Any takers for sad sapphic tunes?
> 
> or, its nearly midnight, arizona and nevada won't get their shit together enough to tell me who the next president of my damn country, i absolutely cannot write anything, sooo I'm sharing this just to feel like i've done something. happy listening, stay strong out there.

_“ Just you and me. ”  
“ Until the end. ” _

__

one. **I Will Never Die, Delta Rae**

two. **Doing It To Death, The Kills**  
  
three. **Black Sea, Natasha Blume**  
  
four. **Old Wounds, PVRIS**  
  
five. **Tiff, POLIÇA + Justin Vernon**  
  
six. **Holy Water, LAUREL**  
  
seven. **Speak Loud, Trills**  
  
eight. **Lover. Fighter, SVRCINA  
**

nine. **Start A War, Brooke Fraser**  
  
ten. **Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea, MISSIO  
**

eleven. **Losing My Religion, BELLSAINT**  
  
twelve. ****Without You, Ursine Vulpine + Annaca****

thirteen. **This Won't End Quietly, We The Committee**

> [ _Spotify_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5GAofPRISYoa5chX1gPSum?si=yqgV8Zf2Rf29wgL7EMK2ug)


End file.
